Użytkownik:B932/Brudnopis2
Piosenki pochodzące z oficjalnych albumów, niepojawiające się w serialu i filmie: Piosenki pojawiające się w serialu, niewydane na oficjalnych albumach: Sezon 1: * Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Song, * The Ticket Song, * Hop Skip and Jump Song, * Evil Enchantress Song, * Cupcake Song, * Hush Now Lullaby, * Cutie Mark Crusaders Song, * You Got to Share, You Got to Care, * So Many Wonders, * Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram, * I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala. Sezon 2: * Happy Monthiversary, * Piggy Dance, * Cranky Doodle Donkey, * Welcome Song, * Cranky Doodle Joy, * This Day Aria (Część 2). Sezon 3: * The Success Song, * Morning in Ponyville, * Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle, * Life in Equestria. Sezon 4: * Pinkie the Party Planner, * The rappin' Hist'ry of the Wonderbolts. Sezon 5: * Make This Castle a Home, * Rules of Rarity, * Sisterhood, * We'll Make Our Mark, * The Vote, * Light of Your Cutie Mark, * We'll Make Our Mark (Część 2), * Equestria, the Land I Love, * Friends Are Always There For You. Sezon 6: * Hearth's Warming Eve Is Here Once Again (Repryza), * Can I Do It On My Own, * It's Gonna Work, * Derby Racers, * A Changeling Can Change, * Find the Purpose in Your Life. * "Łowczynie potworów" - Mistrzyni spojrzenia - Apple Bloom i Scootaloo udają potwory z lasu Everfree, podczas gdy Sweetie Belle próbuje je złapać. * "Znaczkowa Liga Stolarzy" - Mistrzyni spojrzenia - bohaterki próbują naprawić stół zniszczony przez nie same podczas zabawy w łowców potworów. * Kominiarze - Mistrzyni spojrzenia - Fluttershy zabrania Lidze wypróbowania tej opcji. * "Znaczkowa Liga Hodowców Drobiu" - Mistrzyni spojrzenia - przyjaciółki próbują zapanować nad wystraszonymi kurami Fluttershy. * "Znaczkowa Liga Ratowników" - Mistrzyni spojrzenia - Liga wyrusza do lasu Everfree, aby odnaleźć zaginioną kurę. * Jazda na linie - Z kronik Ligi Znaczkowej - polecana przez Spike'a, kończy się na upadku z powodu pękniętej liny. * Mistrzynie kręgli lub Kręglalki - Znaczkowa ospa - przyjaciółki próbują gry w kręgle. * Dziennikarki - Sekrety Ponyville - Liga postanawia dołączyć do redakcji gazety szkolnej, której redaktor naczelną jest Diamond Tiara. * Jazda na nartach wodnych - Spike do usług - niepokazane w serialu, jedynie wspomniane przez Apple Bloom. * Pilnowanie zwierząt - Tylko dla pomocników - Spike zostawia Lidze zwierzęta, które miał pilnować. * Nurkowanie w chmurach - Tylko dla pomocników - skok na spadochronie do wody. Nie doszedł do skutku, udaremniony przez Spike'a. Pojawianie się w serii thumb|left|Pierwsza ofiara TirekaTirek po raz pierwszy pojawia się w serii pod koniec sezonu czwartego, w odcinku "Królestwo Twilight", kiedy będąc w bardzo słabym stanie, ukryty pod czarnym płaszczem, przemierza nocą wąską uliczkę w nieznanym mieście. Napotka niczego nieświadomego jednorożca, któremu zabiera magię i nadrabia siły. Z retrospekcji dowiadujemy się, że Tirek razem ze swoim bratem, Scorpanem przybyli z odległej krainy, by zaatakować Equestrię. Jednak Scorpan, któremu spodobała się dobra i przyjazna natura kucyków, zaprzyjaźnił się ze Star Swirlem Brodatym i chciał przekonać brata by zrezygnował z ich pierwotnego planu. Tirek odmówił, więc Scorpan zdecydował się powiadomić księżniczki o złych zamiarach brata. Tirek został natychmiast uwięziony w Tartarze. Zanim to się stało, Scorpan podarował swojemu bratu medalion i odszedł do swej rodzimej krainy. Według Księżniczki Celestii Tirek uciekł z Tartaru długo przed jego pojawieniem się w serii, w trakcie odcinka "Pora na czas", kiedy to Cerberus przestał na chwilę pilnować bram jego więzienia. Tirek potrzebował jednak trochę czasu, aby odzyskać siły i być zdolnym do dalszych działań. Celestia wysłała Discorda, aby ten schwytał Tireka. Draconequus ma bowiem umiejętność wyczuwania zaburzeń magii, co bez problemu pozwoli mu namierzyć uciekiniera. Gdy Tirek kontynuował kradzież magii kucykom, został pojmany przez Discorda. Ten oznajmił wówczas, że działa w imieniu przyjaźni z kucykami. Tirek był zdziwiony faktem, że Discord porzucił swą prawdziwą naturę i zaprzyjaźnił się z kucykami. Tirek nakłonił Discorda, by ten przyłączył się do niego. Nagrodą za współpracę będzie, jak przekonywał, coś więcej niż przyjaźń - wolność. Tym razem, z pomocą Discorda, Tirek pochłonął dużą ilość magii jednorożców i urósł w siłę. Zdolny był pochłonąć także magię pegazów, które pozbawione lotu i kontroli nad pogodą nie mogły sprowadzać deszczu i ziemskich kucyków, które bez siły nie były w stanie uprawiać pól. thumb|left|"Przyjazny" stosunek Tireka do DiscordaTirek po pochłonięciu magii trzech ras kucyków udał się do Canterlotu, by zdobyć magię alikornów. Stojący na straży Shining Armor zrobił wszystko, by zatrzymać centaura, lecz nie miał szans na wygranie walki z potworem. Tirek wdarł się do sali tronowej, gdzie znajdowały się księżniczki. Nie wiedział jednak, że Celestia, Luna i Cadance przekazały całą swoją magię Twilight i zataiły istnienie czwartej księżniczki. Tirek, świadomy swego "zwycięstwa", wysłał księżniczki do Tartaru, swego dawnego więzienia. Wręczył Discordowi medalion na "znak wdzięczności i lojalności" i skłamał, że niegdyś otrzymał go w darze od kogoś bardzo mu bliskiego. Przechodząc przez korytarz pałacu, zobaczył witraż przedstawiający Twilight jako księżniczkę. Rozwścieczony centaur złapał Discorda i zapytał, dlaczego ten nie powiedział mu o istnieniu czwartej księżniczki. Discord zdradza, że Twilight mieszka w bibliotece w Ponyville. Dwójka przybyła do Ponyville schwytać przyjaciół Twilight. Wykorzystując nieświadomość kucyków, Discord zamknął je w klatce i oddał w ręce Tireka. Po kradzieży ich magii, Tirek stał się jeszcze masywniejszy i jeszcze potężniejszy.thumb|Tirek po pochłonięciu magii od przyjaciół TwilightDiscord był zachwycony, że będzie rządził Equestrią u boku Tireka, nie spodziewając się, że centaur go wykorzystał. Tirek uświadamia mu, że sprzysiągł się z Discordem tylko po to, aby, z jego pomocą, powrócić do pełni sił. Teraz, gdy draconequus nie jest mu do niczego potrzebny, wysysa również jego magię. ??? Tirek powiedział mu, że nie jest mu już do niczego potrzebny i następnie również Discord padł jego ofiarą i został pozbawiony magii. Gdy Discord przypomniał mu o medalionie Tirek powiedział, że ten medalion, który należał do jego brata Scorpana, jest bezwartościowy jak on. Discord zdał sobie sprawę, że popełnił błąd. Tirek odnalazł Twilight. Chciał wykraść jej magię, ale Twilight teleportowała się do swojej biblioteki, lecz Tirek strzelił wiązką energii i zniszczył Bibliotekę, po której zostały tylko zgliszcza. Wkrótce doszło między nimi do intensywnej walki. Tirek zrozumiał, że ich moce są na równym poziomie i zaproponował wymianę: wolność przyjaciół Twilight (włącznie z Discordem) w zamian za magię alikornów. Twilight zgodziła się na to i przyjaciele i Discord zostali uwolnieni. Tirek ukradł magię alikornów i stał się wszechpotężny. Twilight odkryła, że medalion jest ostatnim brakującym kluczem do skrzynki. Po otwarciu jej, Twilight i jej przyjaciółki zostały obdarzone potężną magią. Tirek chciał je powstrzymać, lecz główna szóstka pokonała go. Stracił moc i stał się słabszy i ponownie został wysłany do Tartaru strzeżonego przez Cerbera. Tirek został wspomniany w odcinku Poszukiwacze zaginionych znaczków, kiedy Pipsqueak mówi, że sprzęt na szkolnym placu zabaw mocno ucierpiał podczas pojedynku owego centaura z Twilight.